Tomorrow
by Jagana
Summary: Mizuki x Yukimura POV Yukimura


_Depuis ton départ, je ne suis plus le même._

_Oh non ! La folie est en train de me perdre, _

_Je n'ai même plus la force de faire carême, _

_Mon cœur est devenu aussi dur que le cèdre. _

Je veux tout détruire autour de moi,

_Et tout reconstruire auprès de toi. _

_Mizuki ! Sauve-moi ! Sauves-toi !_

Un jour seulement s'était écoulé après la mort de Mizuki et le temps me semblait une éternité. Par ce beau jour de printemps, alors que la nature renaissait petit à petit de son long sommeil, je me sentais seul et las de tout. Tu venais de me quitter alors que tu avais à peine seize ans !

La douleur serra à nouveau mon cœur, je le sentis prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine alors que mes yeux se voilaient petit à petit laissant couler des larmes le long de mes joues. Je me sentais abandonné et perdu depuis ta disparition.

Depuis, je me remémore le drame qui t'emporta loin de moi. Lorsque j'ai senti ton corps se meurtrir et se tordre de douleur dans mes bras, j'ai crié mon désespoir au ciel afin qu'il entende ma peine, mais ce fut chose vaine. Je fus saisi d'un tressaillement lorsque je me remémorai le visage de ces hommes qui osèrent planter dans ce dos qui m'était si cher la lame aiguisée d'un katana.

Maintenant, Mizuki repose en paix, loin de moi, à l'intérieur de ce cercueil en bois que la terre a recouvert pour la protéger du monde extérieur et des combats sanglants qui ont lieu sous le règne des Tokugawa. Ce tombeau est désormais celui de celle qui serait devenue ma femme, celle que j'ai aimée dès l'âge de dix-huit ans.

Je me souviens de ton visage toujours souriant, tes yeux magnifiques et curieux qui me regardaient avec timidité, ton corps frêle que je serrais dans mes bras, ta bouche je dévorais avec passion par une belle nuit d'été. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu goûter à ton corps, mais seulement à celui de ton sang. Cette odeur sucrée qui remémore tant de douloureux souvenirs et qui m'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus de toi.

Assis sur le sol, la tête posée sur mes genoux, je regarde les passants s'afférer autour de moi et me jeter des regards noirs. Personne n'ose s'approcher de ce corps qui s'éteint petit à petit. Tu étais la flamme de mon cœur et celle-ci s'est éteinte. Le flambeau de ton amour n'est plus que fumée dans le vent et, mes yeux devenus transparents par les larmes acides, pleurent encore le jour d'après ta disparition.

Pardonne-moi Mizuki, je n'ai pas pu te sauver des griffes acérées de ces hommes de l'ombre. Aujourd'hui, la vengeance est vaine, je ne suis plus qu'une épave qui a sombré au fond de l'abîme. Mon katana repose auprès de moi, pourtant, je ne peux le regarder sans le détester. Devenu un compagnon d'arme, il n'est plus que douleur et trahison.

Alors que la nuit tombe et que la lune apparaît dans le ciel sombre, je lève la tête vers les étoiles et je vois ton doux sourire réchauffer mon cœur qui se meurt lentement. Ta main droite s'approche de mon visage et essuie mes larmes, ta bouche recouvre la mienne afin d'y déposer un baiser chaste. Tu choisis ce moment pour disparaître, mais j'entends encore ton rire innocent raisonner dans la pénombre de la nuit et les derniers mots que tu prononças avant de mourir : Protège-les encore une fois !

A cet instant, je me levai, je pris mon sabre dans la main droite, je le sortis de son fourreau et me coupai intentionnellement le poignet gauche. Le sang coula le long de la lame et la teinta de la couleur qui avait plongé le monde dans le chaos.

- _Moi, le dragon caché, je fais le serment de protéger ceux qui me sont chers, murmurais-je dans un souffle._

Levant les yeux une dernière fois vers la lune, je vis le doux visage de Mizuki me sourire.

- _Mizuki, jeune fille de seize ans, c'est à toi de me protéger et de veiller sur ce monde ! Tu es notre dernier espoir ! Murmurais-je comme pour me donner des forces._

Puis, avec fureur, je courus en direction de la bataille de Sekigahara, le regard emprunt de nostalgie et de haine.

Mizuki, tu as fait de moi ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui… Le légendaire Samouraï Yukimura Saemonnosuke Nobushige Sanada ! Je suis sur ce champ de bataille, le sabre en main, mes yeux se voilent. Je te vois au loin, le visage pâle, le corps meurtri par les nombreuses blessures de la guerre... Tu saignes !

_Tous ces combats ! _

_Ô, Armageddon, _

_La peur au ventre,_

_Je pars combattre. _

_Ma Vie... Ma femme, _

_Adieu !_


End file.
